


Day Forty-One || Dreaming Again

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: More and more often, Sasuke finds himself falling asleep in class, only to keep visiting the same strange world every time he closes his eyes. It's weird enough as is...but gets even weirder when someone else shows up! And she's having the same problem? What's going on?!





	Day Forty-One || Dreaming Again

“Sasuke...oi, Sasukeee...wake up!”

Jolting a bit, the teen freezes for a moment, lost in a fog between dreaming and reality. He’s...where is he?

Snickering and turned around backwards to look at him, Naruto has a foxy grin on his face. “Class is over, sleepyhead! Y’gonna grab your stuff and go home, or just spend the night here and be first to class in the morning?”

Sitting fully upright with a quiet groan, the Uchiha rubs a hand over his face. When did he fall asleep…? Last thing he remembers, they were right in the middle of last period, and then…

“Come on, man! I wanna hit up the store on the way home and blow some of my allowance on some junk food!”

“...you’re gonna turn into a soda and a bag of chips one of these days,” Sasuke then manages to retort, now fully conscious. Weird...he was dreaming so vividly, and now it’s just...gone. Something about a...a sword...and fire? Gah, he can’t remember…!

“Sasuke!”

“I’m coming!”

Once he’s got all he needs for his homework load, Sasuke shoulders his backpack and starts walking beside his self-titled best friend. The pair only live a few blocks apart, so it’s tradition more than anything that they take every walk to and from school together. The blond lives with his godfather, who’s apparently some kind of author…? In all honesty, Sasuke’s never paid that much attention.

They make a quick pit stop at a corner convenience store, Naruto stocking up on all manner of unhealthy drinks and snacks. Sasuke doesn’t know how he does it without gaining weight or breaking out all the time. As freshmen they’re still in their gangly stages, but lately Naruto’s hit a bit of a growth spurt. He supposes he can blame that for his friend’s inability to build fat. All the calories are going into his height.

“You want anything?”

“I’m good.”

“What, really? C’mon, just get something!”

“I’ve got stuff at home! Just...hurry up and get your crap so we can leave!”

It’s only once they head out, Naruto guzzling down a cola that he seems to notice Sasuke looking lost in thought. “Hey - what’s eatin’ ya?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

“Man, you’ve been acting really  _ weird _ lately,” the blond retorts, squinting. “You’re, like...a top student, but now you keep falling asleep in class! And when you’re not asleep, you’re all...spacey! Like you’re a million miles away! Sure there’s nothing on your mind?”

The question earns a sigh. Something on his mind...well, sort of. But is it really  _ on _ his mind if he can’t remember it? “...I keep having these really weird dreams.”

“About what?”

“I dunno...I can’t remember any of them. Just weird bits and pieces. But I feel all disappointed when I wake up.”

After a pause, Naruto gets a sly look, elbowing his friend. “Not dreaming about a  _ girl _ , are ya?”

“What? No! All I could remember today was something about fire, and a sword, and…” It’s all so blurry, and just out of reach…!

“Fire...and swords...sounds pretty epic!”

“I guess? I can’t remember, and it’s driving me crazy! I do the same thing at night...maybe that’s why I’m so tired. Whatever I’m dreaming about is too vivid, and I’m not resting.”

“No idea - I dunno anything about dreams and sleep and stuff,” Naruto replies, sipping his drink again. “...maybe you should see a doc-”

“No, I don’t wanna go to a doctor. It’s just a dream.”

“But you can’t sleep! Heck, I can even see dark circles under your eyes, man!”

That earns a scowl. “I’m fine. I’ll take something to sleep tonight and be right as rain.”

Blond brows wilt, clearly not convinced...but Naruto doesn’t argue any further.

They part ways at the proper intersection, Naruto heading north as Sasuke turns west. As per usual, he finds his aunt still at work, cousin and brother both moved out to attend university classes. Grabbing a glass of water and a random snack from a cupboard, he buries himself into his room, and digs into his homework.

The only break he takes is one for dinner when his aunt gets home, general chit chat about their days filling the obvious absence of the other half of their patchwork family. At least it’ll be Spring break soon, and Itachi and Shisui will be home.

After the meal is done and dishes washed, he goes to finish up his assignments before browsing the internet blandly. But once he starts to get tired, he takes a melatonin from his aunt’s medicine hoard, brushes his teeth, and collapses into bed.

At first...nothing. He just passes into an imageless oblivion.

But the next thing he knows, sunlight finds its way to his face, furrowing his brow before squinting open eyes.

...he’s back.

Staying still, Sasuke tries to memorize everything around him. It’s like he’s in some kind of...park? A few kids run around throwing little paper...somethings at each other, adults standing around to gossip.

Looking to himself, that’s when things start to get weird. His outfit is...well, it’s nothing he’d actually wear. Baggy pants, weird sandals, and a shirt that’s half open and far looser than he’d like.

And there, on his hip! It’s a sword!

Gripping the hilt with a glove-clad hand, he marvels at it for a moment before looking around again. No one seems concerned in the least that he’s armed with a  _ freaking sword _ .

...okay, he’s gotta look around.

Getting up, Sasuke watches his surroundings carefully. All around him are just...people, but their fashion sense is  _ weird _ . And almost every person he sees has a strange metal plate on their head, with a...a leaf on it? A swirl? Something. And some, like him, are visibly armed. Be it with swords, or little daggers, or...he doesn’t even know what.

And no one seems concerned but him.

“S...Sasuke?”

Jolting as his name’s called, he looks over and sees a vaguely familiar face: the first time he can recall that happening. It’s a girl from his class - Hinata, something?

She jogs up to him, expression harried. “Are - are you -? That is, um...do you know where we are?”

...wait...is she lost, too? He leans back a bit, clearly unnerved. Is this just his brain conjuring something, or...or is she actually conscious in this, too? “...not a clue. I just...fell asleep, and woke up here.”

“That’s what I did! I’ve been doing this for weeks, and it’s s-starting to drive me crazy! I thought I was the only one...but...how would we both…?”

“No idea, but even if this isn’t real, you’re the only person who’s tried talking to me yet.”

“And you’re the only person who’s replied to me. Have you seen anyone else we know…?”

“No, not yet. So,” he cuts in, trying to change the subject. “You have the same dreams…? I’m not crazy?”

Hinata nods. “I do, but...I only remember vague i-impressions after. It’s like...trying to keep water in my hands. It just drains out, and there’s only a few drops left on my skin at the end…”

“Exactly! Something is...going on. What  _ is _ this place? I look like a samurai or something!”

“I’d say more like a ninja, right? Samurai have all that...a-armor.” She gestures to her own figure.

“Well whatever I am - or, am  _ supposed _ to be - why do I keep dreaming it? Er,  _ we _ , I mean.”

“I don’t know...but maybe we’ll remember now! Since we saw each other…?”

“Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

“Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up - you’re going to be late!”

Jolting awake with a start, Sasuke sits up, wide-eyed as his aunt stands over him. “...wha…?”

“I have to get going, but you’d better get out of bed before you miss your first class!”

He waves her away, burying his face in his hands. He has to remember...he has to…! He’d had a sword again...weird headbands...and that girl, Hinata! She said he looked like a -?

Crap, he’s gonna be late!

Sprinting down the road with an apple in his teeth, Sasuke meets a concerned-looking Naruto, who simply falls into step. “Oi, wait up!”

Sasuke, however, doesn’t slow down. Not until they reach the school with a few minutes to spare. Absentmindedly munching his makeshift breakfast, he cranes over the crowds, trying to spot her.

“What the heck’s gotten into you this morning?” Naruto tries to ask, only to be ignored.

She has to be here somewhere...she has to remember, too!

...there!

Talking to a few other boys in their year, she smiles softly, clutching a book to her chest. Even from here, he can tell she looks exhausted. Not sure if he should call to her - that would earn him a lot of stares - Sasuke instead balks as she glances to him.

Her expression alights with recognition, mouth opening to speak -!

And then the bell rings.

“Come  _ on _ , Sasuke! We’re gonna be late!”

Glancing back as Naruto tugs his arm, Sasuke looks forward and meets her eyes again. Her face clearly shows disappointed understanding - there’s no time.

...he’ll have to find her later.

Maybe then they’ll find out what’s going on!

**Author's Note:**

> Late, guh OTL Guess who's got major chronic tooth / jaw pain the last few days that makes concentrating SUPER hard? This loser!
> 
> This prompt was...not very inspiring. While I do like this trope, and I'd like to expand on it...I just don't have the time ^^; At least not tonight. Maybe someday, lol - I say as I throw it onto a growing mountain of maybe-somedays.
> 
> Anywho, that's all for tonight! One of these days I'll start doing these before 2 am again...someday...lots of somedays tonight lol - but regardless, thanks for reading!


End file.
